


Steal the Bride: World Premiere

by Tanagariel



Series: Steal the Bride [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is going to marry Benjamin in a week and she wants to spend this time with her best friend Tom. But Tom is in love with Jane and he will do whatever it takes to sabotage Jane’s wedding with the help of one of his most trusted friends, Alexis. However, there is a problem in Tom’s plan, Alexis fell in love with Jane.<br/>What is going to happen in this story?<br/>Will Jane marry Ben?<br/>Can Tom tell Jane about his feelings?<br/>Or Alexis will steal the bride?</p><p>The epilogue of the wonderful love story between America's sweetheart Clarke Griffin and the talented Lexa Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal the Bride: World Premiere

Lexa took another step towards Clarke, eyes narrowed, her face a mask.

“You better hope I don’t ever see you again.” Clarke took the remaining step to be face to face with Lexa, anger radiating in waves.

“Or what?” Lexa threatened holding the burning gaze of the woman in front of her.

Clarke pressed a knife to the throat of the brunette, a thin line of blood was drawn by the edge pressing against tender skin. “I will end you.”

Lexa chuckled, she pulled Clarke and kissed her roughly. The blonde struggled until she pushed her away and slapped her hard.

The force of the hit twisted Lexa’s face to the side, the taller woman rubbed her hand over the swollen cheek, the burning sensation feeding her contempt. “We’ll see about that.” Lexa turned on her heel and walked away.

“CUUUUT! Well done, let’s move on.” The director instructed the cast and crew.

 

“Oh my God, baby.” Clarke ran quickly over to Lexa to examine her. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and covered her in kisses.

Lexa smiled. “I’m okay, Clarke.” Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her closer. “It is okay to keep that anger, your character hates mine and is conflicted so it makes sense that your slap was intense.”

“Seriously who thought we could be such good antagonists, huh?” Clarke smiled brightly leaning her head on Lexa’s crook of her neck while Lexa caressed Clarke’s back softly.

“I did.” Raven came back with two cups of coffee and handed one to Lexa. “Remember when you two ran away from me after Monroe’s interview? Thankfully I met the producer of this movie that day for this movie.  And since you two suddenly became Hollywood’s ‘it’ couple of the moment, Mr. Jaha immediately offered these roles to the two of you. So yeah, thank you so much Raven for being such a great manager.”

Clarke laughed and let go of Lexa to hug her friend and manager. “Yeah, best manager ever.”

 

Lexa took a sip from her hot foam cup, reminiscing on how she ended up here.  Almost five months after Clarke asked her to be her girl, Lexa was still the happiest woman in the world. Lexa had been so lucky when she met Clarke on the set of ‘Steal the Bride,’ the rom-com that changed her life forever, and the world premier was around the corner.  Finally the audience was going to see the movie that brought them together. The critics reviews were good which was pretty surprising for Lexa since she still had her doubts about her performance in that movie.

“Sweet, smart and quirky”

“The witty script and the superb performances of Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin makes this movie a must see.”

“The movie touches the right bittersweet notes.”

“Lexa Woods shows versatility and a softness that her drama fans are not used to seeing.”

“America’s sweetheart does it again. Can Clarke Griffin be any cuter?”

 

After splitting when they concluded shooting ‘Steal the Bride’, Lexa had been miserable.  But she needed to make sense of her feelings and knew that keeping her distance from the blonde could help her find answers.. But Clarke being Clarke never gave up. Clarke spoke with Raven who then spoke with Anya.  Clarke told Raven that she missed Lexa so much, and after filming for a while apart she realized that she wasn’t going to be happy without Lexa. Clarke convinced Anya to keep her mouth shut, and Raven coordinated with Anya an interview where Clarke would be treated like a surprise guest.  Thankfully Monroe was good friend’s with Anya and so the two managers agreed to surprise Lexa that day.

After that, the media exploded with the confirmation that ‘Clexa’ was canon. The two actors had been followed by paparazzi everywhere they went, at least during the first couple of months. Still that didn't deter them from going out on dates and dining together. And now they were back again, filming a movie produced by Thelonius Jaha and directed by Cage Wallace called ‘The End of Tomorrow’ which was going to probably be the next big action movie of the year.

 

“Can I have my girlfriend back now Raven?” Lexa dumped the empty cup into the nearest trash can and crossed her arms waiting for Raven to let go of Clarke.

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling widely, her teeth on display. “Relax Commander, no one is stealing your girl.” Raven took one more sip of her coffee before discarding the empty cup.

Clarke giggled, “oh baby don't get mad, you know I’m all yours.” Clarke walked over to Lexa and laced her hand with hers. “We should go back to the trailer to get cleaned and change our clothes, Princess might be hungry by now too.”

“Alright, we have to be back on set in one hour, I guess we could eat something.” Lexa walked hand in hand with Clarke back to their trailer.

Raven followed the pair, and when they reached the trailer area they met Anya.

 

“I got everything set up, the ‘Steal the Bride’ premiere is in Los Angeles next week so we need to travel back this weekend to be able to test the dresses that some designers are desperate for you to wear. Cage will dedicate the days you two are absent to filming the explosive chase scene so the movie schedule remains the same.” Anya finished reading the itinerary from her device and then stored it back in her bag. Lexa opened the door and immediately Princess came out wagging her tail in total excitement to see her fave humans.

“Hey baby, how’s my girl huh? Good girl, yeah you’re so good.” Clarke kneeled to ruffle the coat of the dog’s hair. Lexa held the door open letting Anya and Raven in first. “Come in Clarke, Anya brought the food already.”

“Oh bless you Anya!” Clarke entered the trailer followed by Princess and Lexa shut the door. She hurried to the table and picked up a sandwich. “Mmm this is good. I was so hungry.”

Lexa took a seat in front of Raven and Anya, Clarke took the empty chair beside Lexa. The four of them ate their lunch and discussed their upcoming schedule.

 

“I suggest we keep the interviews short at the red carpet.” Raven took a bite of her food and looked at Anya to complete her idea. “Right, we don’t want the press to focus solely on ‘Clexa,’ at least keep the interview focus on the movie as well.” Anya explained as she picked up her can of Coke and drank from it. Lexa was silently eating her food, listening to Anya’s instructions. Lexa was still private with the press, she had opened up a bit on social media but that was it. Clarke was the one who kept posting dumb pics. At least that’s how they controlled what they offered to the general public regarding their relationship, instead of hiding and fighting the press.

“I think we should go separately. It’s going to be easier that way.” Lexa suggested. “Then we meet inside the movie theatre and we stay together.”

“Alright, I can go with that plan. Raven, you’ll be my companion and Anya goes with Lexa.”

“Actually.” Lexa looked at Clarke before resuming her comment. “I uh, I’d like to invite Costia if you don’t mind.” Lexa waited for Clarke’s response, green eyes scanning the blue ones she loved so much.

“Costia? I mean, it’s okay, it’s just that isn’t it going to be awkward?” Clarke took Lexa’s free hand in hers, lacing her fingers together.

“Yeah, kind of. But she’s my friend and I want her to interact more with you so that you two can talk and laugh together. That would really make me happy.” Lexa had been trying to make things as easy for Costia and Clarke as possible.  They were polite and respectful, but Lexa could feel the tension around them, and she wished they could cut the crap and be friends.  But that was going to take more work on both sides. “Clarke, you know that if this bothers you I won't invite her.”

Clarke smiled genuinely, she could never doubt Lexa’s love for her, she knew Lexa was hers and that Costia was not a threat. “This is important to you, I know how much you want  things between me and Costia to be less weird. I swear I’m trying.”

“I know, Clarke. Thank you.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke.

 

“Oh gosh, here we go. Can you two stop being so gross?” Raven rolled her eyes and finished her meal before things escalated at the table.

Anya laughed, “what you need is to get more action Reyes. By the way, where is that annoying friend of yours Ophelia?”

“Oc-ta-via.” Raven pronounced slowly. “And O is getting some jewelry for the premier as we speak.”

“Alright, then we’re on schedule. And I’m outta here, they are going to fuck over the table if they keep going like that.” Anya stood up, picked up her empty tray and discarded it in the kitchen trashcan. Raven did the same and left before Lexa and Clarke got too close and personal.

______________

After traveling all the way back to Los Angeles to attend the ‘Steal the Bride’ premiere, the lovebirds stayed at Lexa’s apartment. The two actors were too tired from their trip to do more than change their clothes, get comfy in bed, and sleep.

 

The next morning, Clarke opened her eyes, the curtains were closed shutting most of the sunlight out of the bedroom. She yawned and rolled over to see that her partner was still in a deep sleep. Lexa was sleeping on her side, her arms holding a fluffy pillow close to her body. Her dark chestnut curls loose, spread on the pillow under her head. Clarke smiled lazily. Waking up like this was all she ever wanted every day of her life. Yes, they had different projects most of the time, and Clarke missed these moments between the two of them. They were lucky that they started shooting another movie together, but the rest of the time it was not going to be possible.

Clarke pulled herself closer to Lexa, feeling the warmth of her skin, Clarke pushed some strands of hair away from Lexa’s neck and kissed her softly, moving slowly along the curve to the chiseled jaw.

Lexa moaned and a tiny smile was drawn on her face. She turned around and met Clarke face to face and kissed her. “Good morning.”

“Morning babe.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips again. “What do you want for breakfast?”

At that Lexa rolled on top of Clarke, pinning her arms on the mattress. “I have some ideas.”

Clarke laughed cheerfully. “I meant food you dweeb.” Lexa smiled, “I know, but I can always start with an appetizer.” Lexa drew herself closer to Clarke’s body, tracing kisses on her neck and collarbone, kissing and nibbling the tender skin, Clarke closed her eyes letting herself be devoured by her lovely girlfriend. This is all she wanted but things couldn’t be like this forever, could they? Not when both had busy careers.

 

Lexa felt the shift in Clarke’s response and she pushed herself up to see Clarke. “What’s wrong? If you don’t want morning sex just say it Clarke, I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

Clarke traced Lexa’s face with care. “It’s not that. I want you everyday and everynight Lex. It’s just that, well, we both are so busy. We have made this work somehow and the few times we can share are fleeting, we’re so lucky to be filming together right now, but after it ends we won’t share a room for how long?”

Lexa sighed and sat upright giving Clarke space so she could sit up as well. Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers once the blonde sat cross-legged in front of her. “I love you Clarke, distance can’t pull us apart. I won’t let it happen.”

Clarke chuckled. “Lexa, you can do so much for us. I told Raven that I want to take a break after this movie, and to be more selective of the scripts she finds of interest because I really want to spend more time with you, baby.”

Lexa’s lips curved widely, “me too.”

“I love you Lex, I do, but what if we can´t beat the distance. Skyping until we grow old?” Clarke hugged Lexa happy to be with this incredible woman right at this moment. When they pulled apart from their embrace Lexa looked at Clarke seriously. “Marry me Clarke.”

Clarke blinked several times processing the information. “What?”

 

“Marry me, Clarke Griffin. Be my wife and I assure you this won’t be the last morning we wake up together. I promise I will make nurturing our life as a family my priority, so please Clarke, say yes.”

Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa was serious, they hadn’t been dating that long and yet, those green eyes were as honest as always. “Oh my god, you are proposing for real.”

Lexa stood up from the bed and headed to her closet where after a couple of minutes she pulled a shoebox, she removed the lid and took out a tiny velveteen black box from inside. “I know this is kind of lame Clarke, I had planned to do this later in a more romantic venue,” Lexa returned to bed and sat near Clarke opening the box and revealing a 14k white gold ring with a gorgeous blue diamond on top, and two white diamonds on each side of the blue one, holding it between her fingers, “but I meant every word. Marry me.”

Clarke had her mouth open looking at the magnificent ring Lexa was holding in her hand, she then eyed the brunette and with a smile she said “Yes!”

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand to put the ring on her annular finger. “Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke laughed and pulled Lexa into a hot kiss. “No need to thank me Lex, you’re my heart.”

“You too Clarke.” Lexa replied.

Clarke looked at her hand still in shock. “You were really thinking about proposing?”

“Yes, Anya gave me a hand choosing a ring. I was planning on doing it after we finished filming together, but I want you to be sure of us. Don’t doubt that what we have is real Clarke. I won’t let you go again. We don’t need a big party, just the two of us and our closest family and friends.”

“Oh my I have to tell Raven and O, and I have to call my mom, shit, I’m getting married!

“Yes you are, and I think that requires a celebration.” Lexa leaned in and pushed Clarke on the mattress. Lexa pulled off her own shirt and tossed it on the floor, then her shorts followed.

 

Clarke was breathless, Lexa was so damn hot, sexiest woman alive according to last year's People Magazine, and she couldn’t say no to the sexiest woman alive on her bed, ever. Clarke let Lexa take her time kissing her, licking and nibbling her neck right where she could feel her steady pulse, which elicited a moan from the blonde. Clarke needed Lexa’s hands on her body so she got rid of the thick material covering her erect nipples. Lexa kissed her leisurely, driving her mad sucking the nipple hard, biting it and then licking it with her tongue to ease the sting. Clarke traced her hands on the hard muscles of Lexa’s back, raking her nails while the woman devoured her bosom.

“Please… I need you.” Clarke whimpered and Lexa moved one of her hands to the fabric covering the sex of the actor, the wetness dampening the cotton material already.

“Fuck!” Lexa growled, her arousal increasing exponentially, witnessing how wet Clarke was for her, Lexa slid her fingertips over the soft material teasing her now fiancé. Lexa eyed Clarke, her pupils eating the green of her irises, she was so hungry for Clarke, her desire for the blonde had never diminished.  On the contrary she wanted her more. Lexa hooked her fingers to the waistband of Clarke’s undies and pulled the bothersome material away, sliding it over Clarke’s legs to give her access to her fave place in the world.

 

“Oh god yes, Lex shit.” Clarke closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open panting softly while Lexa licked the slick flesh once, twice and then sucked the sensitive organ. Clarke fisted the sheets in her hands, while Lexa kept sucking, her thumb replaced her tongue while Lexa licked between the wet folds drinking the juices coming from Clarke’s entrance. “Lex, fuck!” Clarke bit her lower lip when Lexa slid one finger inside, Clarke snapped her eyes open to look at the woman between her legs and saw the smirk. “Lexa, cut the crap!” Clarke pleaded.  Lexa chuckled and slid in another finger, increasing the rhythm, Clarke screwed her eyes shut again.  Her breaths grew heavier the more Lexa pumped, curving her fingers and reaching the sensitive spots.

“More!” Lexa slid one more finger in and pumped faster and faster and with her mouth she sucked at the erect bud.  Clarke was so close, one of her hands fisted the chestnut curls hard while Lexa kissed her thighs as her hands did the rest. When Clarke came she screamed Lexa’s name and Lexa slowed down, letting Clarke gather herself bit by bit. The brunette removed her fingers and dropped kisses along Clarke’s jawline and the crook of her neck.

“That was a-ma-zing.” Clarke was still hazy in the post-orgasmic state smiling in content.

“My pleasure.” Lexa pushed herself up to reach Clarke’s side. Her hand moved slowly over the hip bone of the blonde.

“Okay recess is over, my turn, future Mrs. Griffin.”

At that, Lexa grinned. She really liked the sound of that.

 

\------

Clarke was sitting in the living room, waiting for her manager who was going to assist them before the red carpet event of ‘Steal the Bride’. Lexa was almost ready, she was just waiting for her best friend and ex-lover Costia, who was also her make up artist, to arrive.

Anya and Raven had been informed of the good news the day before, and of course that meant making sure that the press didn’t get too wild with the information since it was going to be kind of obvious by the ring Clarke was wearing on her left ring finger.

The soft knock on the door announced that their guest had arrived. Lexa lifted up from the sofa, dropped a quick kiss on Clarke’s lips and headed to open the door.

Minutes later Lexa came in with Costia.

Clarke sat straighter on the couch, Lexa smiled at her and took her spot beside Clarke.

 

“Hello Clarke.” Costia greeted politely.

“Hi Costia, how are you?” Clarke offered a small smile. “I’m happy you’re coming with us.”

“Thanks for the invite. It’s not everyday that a make up artist gets to walk on the red carpet.” Costia sat in the chair diagonal to Clarke, a bit tense as well.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers in reassurance. Clarke knew how important it was to Lexa that her bride-to-be got along with her good friend. Clarke had to speak her mind honestly if she wanted to have a good relationship with Costia, and they both have been delaying the inevitable talk, but it was time to see if they could really do this for Lexa. “Babe, I’m hungry.”

Lexa frowned, facing Clarke with wonder “Really? We had lunch an hour ago.”

Clarke batted her eyelashes seductively. “Pleeeease?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, chuckling. “Alright. What do you want?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes thinking deeply, “mmm, I think I would looove to eat chinese. Can you go to the store and get me some spring rolls and chicken chow mein? Don’t worry, Costia is good company.” Clarke winked and kissed Lexa briefly.

“Okay. Be right back then. You want something Costia?”

“Ah no thanks.” She gave her friend a tight-lipped smile. Lexa headed to the kitchen table, grabbed her keys and waved goodbye before leaving the apartment.

Clarke took a deep breath and faced Costia. “I think it’s time we talk Costia.”

 

“Look,” Clarke began, “I know that we didn’t start out on the right foot. I know you care for Lexa as much as I do. And we never meant to hurt you. What happened in Washington was unexpected. I never thought I could fall for her, but I did.”

Costia eyed the blonde, face serious. “Things between us were already fragile Clarke, I don’t blame you for what happened. Yes, I was angry and mad at first, but I understood that long distance didn’t work for us. I was at fault as well as Lexa, we made mistakes and we learned from them. I’m glad that you’re there for her. You’re good to her.”

Clarke offered a sympathetic smile. “You too, and that’s why I want us to be on good terms for her. We’re going to get married, you know?”

Costia moved her eyes to Clarke’s finger and noticed the ring for the first time. “Oh. Congratulations, I know you’re going to make it work.”

“Be our maid of honor. You’d make the two of us really happy Costia.”

That caught the young woman by surprise, she arched her brows. “I uh, I don't know what to say.”

“Just say yes.” Clarke stood up and took Costia’s hands in hers. “We really would be happy if you joined us on our special day as our maid of honor.”

“I’d love to.” Costia stood and hugged Clarke.

The tension finally lifted from both women, a new start for both where they could become friends, even family.

 

The door clicked opened, “Okay, hands off my woman Cos!” Lexa allowed Raven who was carrying several bags to come in, and then shut the door with her hip, leaving the packages of chinese food in the kitchen counter.

Clarke giggled. She took a step back from Costia and ran to kiss her grumpy girlfriend. “You dummy are the best! Thanks for the food.” Clarke kissed her partner with enthusiasm, Lexa responded eagerly.

“Oh god, you two split up please we need to start dressing you for the premiere.” Raven left several bags in the living room. “Hey, you’re Costia right? I’m Raven, pleasure to finally meet you.”

Costia took the offered hand in hers and returned the smile “Nice meeting you too, Raven.”

“Wanna help me dress those two morons?”

“Sure.”

____________

“Lexa!”

“Look here Lexa!”

“A big smile Lexa!”

The photographers on the carpet shouted at her, Lexa walked down the long carpet at the entrance of the theatre, stopping once in awhile to pose and look at the thousands of flashes in her face. Lexa was wearing a white pencil skirt with a white blouse that exposed her toned arms. Her wild curls were loose and her makeup was pretty simple but well done. Costia followed her friend a couple of steps behind with Raven, who abandoned Clarke completely to tend to the new guest. Or something along the lines she had said.

Clarke was with her co-star Finn Collins giving interviews a bit ahead of Lexa. She wore a short navy blue dress, her black heels gave her a sophisticated look, and her hair was in a bun. Clarke was so damn pretty today, Lexa couldn’t stop staring.

Lexa thanked the photographers and went to the press area to answer some questions.

 

“So Lexa Woods, the debut of your first romantic comedy is upon us. Any words to your fans.”

“Hello Monty, good to see you.” If Lexa learned something from Clarke, it was to address  some members of the press in friendlier terms. “Yes, I’m very excited for you to see the result of months of hard work. I think that the fans will enjoy this movie as much as I did filming it.”

“I caught the ring on Clarke’s hand.” Jasper interjected, “the lovers are getting hitched. Any comment?” Lexa rolled her eyes and eyed Jasper in a not so friendly way. “No comment.” Lexa thanked Monty and moved along to meet other journalists.

“Tell us about the journey of Alexis in this movie.” Monroe asked.

“Alexis went with the idea of helping her friend Tom find love. In return, Alexis was the one who found love in the most, um, unexpected way.” Lexa stole a glance at Clarke who was beaming with happiness and that made her smile. “Alexis simply fell under her spell of love and kindness, how could she not fall for her?” Lexa felt blessed, how did she end up with the most amazing girl in this whole damn business? Lexa had no idea but she was thankful.

“Right, thank you so much for sharing with our viewers a bit about the movie. ‘Steal the Bride’ in theaters this friday. “One more question, Lexa, does Alexis steals the bride?” Lexa was lost looking at Clarke smiling and posing with her other co-stars, and with the biggest smile on her face she simply said. “Yes, I’m marrying her.”

1

2

3

Lexa turned to face Monroe slowly, her face reflected panic, she slipped again. She then faced Raven who was face-palming. “You had one job you love stricken puppy!” Raven shouted.

The press immediately started to report the latest news.

“You heard it hear first, dear viewers, Lexa Woods is marrying Clarke Griffin.”

“This is not a drill, ‘Clexa’ is engaged!”

“Sound the wedding bells, Hollywood's hottest couple is getting hitched!”

 

Lexa moved away from the press.  Anya was going to have to do damage control and deal with them. Lexa met Clarke who was waiting for her at the end of the red carpet, offering her hand, which Lexa took gladly.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I totally spaced out and said it, and I just--”

Clarke kissed Lexa deeply, pulling their bodies flush together while their lips moved tenderly, photographers immortalizing the kiss on camera and TV. “I love you Lexa. I don’t mind at all, though I can see Raven pretty stressed out from here, but it’s okay, she can manage that as well as Anya. I guess we have to make it official then, don’t we?” Clarke took out her phone and snapped a selfie with Lexa, the two women smiling happily at the camera while Clarke flashed her engagement ring.

“It’s official @LexaWoods stole the bride. I <3 u Lexie.” Clarke wrote on her Instagram account.

“Now let’s watch this movie, shall we?”Clarke kept her fingers laced with Lexa.

Lexa nodded and the two actors walked hand in hand to see the movie that brought them together, ‘Steal the Bride.’

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end for good of the STB universe You asked an epilogue and I delivered, so I really hope this gives you closure and enjoyment. Thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do. Please keep spreading the word of all the fics you like and as usual, drop your comments below or in my askbox.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Tana
> 
> commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com


End file.
